The King's Damsel
by Zutara4eva91
Summary: "Katara there's something I should tell you, I knew your father." Katara's eyes widened," What how do you know him?" he sighed and looked down before answering... Read to find out the rest of his story. Based off of Quest for Camelot.
1. Prolouge

I do not own anything but the idea. To those who have read my other stories you may like this but then again you may not. You might also want to watch the movie Quest For Camelot to better understand the plot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casting:<strong>_

_**Kayley– Katara**_

_**Garrett– Zuko**_

_**Aden–  Momo**_

_**Silverwings– Appa**_

_**Lady of the Lake or Lady Laogai: _**Mai**_**_

_**__Ogre: Koh  
><strong>_

_**Devon–  Aang**_

_**Cornwall–  Toph**_

_**Bladebeak–  Ty Lee**_

_**Juliana– Suki**_

_**SirLionel– Sokka**_

_**KingArthur– King Haru**_

_**Merlin– Bumi**_

_**Rubber– Ozai**_

_**TheGriffin–  Azula**_

_**Excalibur– Bashkim **_

_**Locations:**_

_**Camelot–  Ba Sing Se **_

_**The Forbidden Forest– Full Moon Bay, and Serpent's Pass **_

_**The House Of Sir Lionel– Omashu **_

_**Dragon Country: The Great Divide**_

_**Prologue**_

_Once upon a time in the Earth Kingdom, there was a rare and magical sword forged out of rare gold metals the blade itself was made out of Scandium with a ruby carved in the Fire Nation emblem near the tip of the blade, the Water Tribe symbol was after the Fire Nation's and was made out of sapphire, the Air Nomads symbol was made out of a diamond and was near the hilt. The hilt was made out of Lanthanum gold The Earth Kingdom symbol was on the hilt, and the circle was made in gold as was the outline of the hole that was shaped as a square, and the inside the circle was made of jade. It was the most coveted sword in the Earth Kingdom, so to protect it the Earth King Haru had it hidden somewhere in Ba Sing Se near the palace. Haru had a trusted advisor named Bumi who was borderline crazy, but what he said usually made sense. Bumi had a pet bison named Appa and would take Haru for rides when he needed counseling as the fresh air would help clear the young king's mind a bit in order to see what Bumi was trying to say. _

_ The King's closet warriors were part of a group called the Dai Lee, they came form all over the world but lived in the Earth Kingdom so as they could reach Ba Sing Se quickly if necessary. Amongst these men were Sir Jet from the Southern Air Temple who lived in Kyoshi Island, Sir Teo from the Northern Air Temple and lived there as it was in the Earth Kingdom. Sir Iroh from the Western Air Temple who lived in Ba Sing Se and ran a tea shop when he wasn't on missions for the king, Sir Han from the Northern Water Tribe who lived in Makapu. Sir Zhao from the Eastern Air Temple but lived on the edge of Chameleon Bay, Sir Ozai from the Fire Nation but lived near Hei Bai's Forest with his daughter Azula and Sir Sokka who was from the Southern Water Tribe but lived in Omashu with his wife Suki, and his small daughter Katara._

* * *

><p>New Story, New theme same couple. Please read and review, I'm actually interested to see where I take this one. Now that I think about all kinds of possibilities open up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 United we Stand

I do not own anything that says Avatar the Last Airbender or Quest for Camelot. First official chapter of a new story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter <span>1: United We Stand**

It was a sunny day in Omashu, Sokka and his family were taking advantage of the sun and were riding their Camelephants in the mountains near the town, Sokka had planned a family picnic as he would have to leave later that day to head to Ba Sing Se. Sokka hated being away from his family for too long, especially with Katara in her young years but it was part of being a Dai Lee agent. He was pulled from his musings by said young one, "Papa do you **really** have to go?", she whined but form a girl about her age which was between seven and eight years old it was still cute to him.

"Sorry kiddo but King Haru needs me for a bit, but how about I bring you a present back with me?"

"OK!"

They made it to their usual spot to tether the Camelephants, Sokka helped Katara as she still had a hard time tightening the knots. She then ran to a spot where it was shaded and overlooked the town. Sokka helped Suki off her stead and gave her a hug, he remembered that he would have to have Pipsqueak check in on his family every now and then. Pipsqueak was one of Sokka's best guy friend who was married to a woman named Song and they had a son about Katara's age named Duke but referred to himself as _THE _Duke. Katara asked her usual question every chance she got, "Tell me again why you became part of the Dai Lee." Sokka chuckled and Suki said, "You ask him to tell you the story so often I'm surprised you're not bored of it." Sokka smiled and began his tale, "Oh but it's fine Suki I love telling it just as much as she loves hearing it. Well Little Kat before you were born, shortly after Mama and I were married there were dark men that revenged the world. Everywhere they went they left nothing but sadness and despair behind them, until a young man a few years older than me, came froward his name was Haru and bended the earth around the men and placed them in a prison under Lake Laogai that way if they ever got out they would not be able to get to the surface before they ran out of air. So with no one ruling the Earth Kingdom he was named Earth King. Now you see Katara the Fire Nation has the Fire Lord and our people have a chief-"

"Like Grandpa Hakoda in the South and Great Grandpa Pakku in the North?"

"Yes, but the Air Nomads don't have a specific leader because they're nomads and travel around a lot. So King Haru had a sword fashioned that could use all the elements, and named it Bashkim which means unity. Haru also created the Dai Lee to protect the Earth Kingdom cities separately and the King when they were all together. Shortly after I joined the Dai Lee you were born and that was one of my happiest days."

"What were your other favorites Papa?" Katara asked honestly curious, "Yea Papa what are your other favorites?" Suki asked in a teasing manner,_ '__This __should __be __interesting.__'_ She thought.

"Hmm I would have to say when I met mama, when she said yes to marrying me and of course the day we got married."

Suki was touched that he called those his favorite memories and she gave him a small kiss which he returned, and Katara giggled at this, because she liked it when Mama and Papa were like this and not fighting. They had their lunch, and afterwards Sokka and Katara played hide, and seek, then tag with Suki joining in. Around noon they started to head back so Sokka could get ready to go. Suki was busy in the kitchen preparing some food for the journey as they lived a ways away form Ba Sing Se. Sokka packed a small bag of clothes, then changed into his armor which was Fire Nation style, but was colored like the Earth Kingdom army's armor, and filled the saddlebags with the food, he then saddled up his Eel Hound for the journey. All of the Dai Lee agents were given Eel Hounds, as they were fast for travel and could swim about as fast as the can run, so they were only used when the agents were making trips to Ba Sing Se, each family had their own stead, Sokka's family had Camelephant for instance.

Suki and Katara walked Sokka to the gates, Katara trying hard not to cry in front of him. Sokka bent down and picked her up, "Hey Little Kat don't cry I'll be back soon. Besides you'll have Duke over so much you won't even miss me.", she sniffed and nodded, "Now give Papa a smile." She gave him her biggest smile ever which made him smile, " That's my girl." And he kissed her cheek. He turned to Suki who gave him a small smile and they hugged, "Don't worry Suki I'll be back soon, Pipsqueak said he'd stop by tomorrow for tea."

"OK, be careful and I love you."

"I will and I love you girls so much."

He gave Suki a small kiss but put all his love into it. As he turned to leave he felt his legs lock and when he glanced down he noticed Katara had his legs, "Now I wonder who has my bound so that I can't go.", he said knowing full well it was Katara, but he was teasing her to get her happy, " I do Papa you can't walk if I have you legs."

"That's true but how can I bring your present home if I can't leave to get it hmm?"

"Present! OK you can go. But I also want candy too.", he laughed at her antics and promised to bring her back some rock candy if she was good for Mama. He gave them a hug and kiss good-bye, told them he loved them and got into the saddle and left waving good-bye. On his way towards Ba Sing Se he met up with Jet and Zhao and began to chat with them. Soon they stopped at the river that flowed to Chameleon Bay so their Eel Hounds could get a drink of water as well as have a bite to eat they made camp for the night.

As Sokka pitched his tent he though about what the girls would be doing about now, _'__Suki__'__s __tucking __Katara __in bed, __and __putting __Shamira __out __and __tying __her __up. __Wonder __if __Katara __remembered __to __pin __Benny __up__'_ Shamira was their Pygmy Puma cat, she was the guard 'dog' that Sokka bought when he and Suki first moved to Omashu and she proved to be useful when Suki was going into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka found Benny as a baby near the Mango Tree two years ago, and thought it would make a good pet for Katara. He had the garden made out behind the house to keep Suki and Katara busy while he was away. When she saw the Long-eared rabbit she screamed for joy, "Benny! Papa you got me a benny!" she had been asking him for a pet the past few weeks. He was telling her no but this poor thing wouldn't last long in the wild, so he brought it inside for Katara. But he told her, " No Sweetheart I found it near the Mango Tree since I didn't see its mama I thought you could be its mama."

"Thank you Papa." She ran into Sokka's arm and took the 'benny' to show Suki who fixed a bottle of milk for Benny to drink out of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka chuckled as he remembered that Benny got her name because Katara couldn't yet say bunny so it came out benny and the name just stuck once she could say bunny. The next day Sokka, Jet and Zhao were crossing the river and by late afternoon they had entered the city and found an inn that they would stay the night before they went to see the king the next day, they also went to a small tavern but only Sokka turned down any alcohol, he didn't like the smell nor the taste of the drink. If he were to go to the local tavern in Omashu with his friends there they'd normally tease him about being whipped, but it was all in good fun.

He didn't drink because of the last time and with a small child he did want to scar Katara. So he had a few cups of the Mango juice and some tea then they all turned in for the night. The next morning they mounted and made their way to the palace, Sokka made three stops along the way one to the candy store to pick up some rock candy, the second was a jewelry store where he picked up two necklaces one for Katara the other for Suki and a bracelet for Katara. Katara's necklace was dark green with three light green beads sewn in a line, with a yellow green ribbon across the top. Her bracelet was a simple silver chain that would wrap around her wrist twice. Suki's necklace was a simple beaded necklace with a crescent moon and a star attached. He wrote a quick note to them and placed them in a sack, and tied the note to the bag. They passed a small building that needed some work done and inside was a boy a year or two older than Katara inside practicing his swordsmanship with his set of twin swords. He noticed Sokka ride by and waved, Sokka waved back and gave him the thumbs up and the boy's smile got bigger.

By noon all of the Dai Lee had reached the palace and walked into the great hall. They took their respected seat, Sokka to the left, with Jet next to him followed by Zhao, Then Teo, Iroh, Ozai, Han, Bato, Arnook, General Bei Fong and General Fong. Haru sat to Sokka's right and began to speak, " Thank you all for coming I'm glad everyone could make it and I hope your journeys were not troubled." There was a lot of no's and I handled any problems. Ozai however said, "Yes, yes now can we get down to business I've got things to do."

"Ozai I'm sorry for the inconvenience this has caused but it is important. We are here for the annual report on the areas I placed you in charge of. So Ozai how is your territory?"

"Same as it was last year and the year before, peaceful."

"Good, Teo?"

"We had a bad crop this past summer if someone would send us some crops that would be much appreciated."

"Make a list of crops you need and we'll see to it that they are sent."

As Haru went around the table there were news of good and slight trouble but nothing to drastic, he finally reached Sokka, "Sokka how is your territory?"

"Well mostly good there are a few people who are losing their homes and jobs and I employ as many as I can, but it's mostly businesses that are going bankrupt someone's stealing their goods for market or when they leave the town they're ambushed and mugged, I'm doubting my own city's defense and am a little concerned about staying there for my family's safety."

"I see I'll send a small group of my men home with you where they will act as a decoy and the royal earthbenders will capture them and place them in Lake Laogai."

"Thank-you your majesty."

"I don't see a point to this I mean why not just have us send our yearly reports the same way we send monthly reports?" Ozai asked obviously irritated about the whole affair. Sokka became annoyed with Ozai's attitude towards the king this year said, " **KING** Haru wanted it this way so suck it up and deal with it!"

"Then it's time for a new king, and I recommend me."

"I will not serve a Firebending Earth King."

"Then you will serve," Ozai reached for his sword and pulled it from it's sheath, "A DEAD ONE!" he jumped on the table and charged at Haru, Sokka grabbed his shield and ran in front of Haru, Ozai swung his blade and it collided with Sokka's shield sending him flying backwards then the other agents were holding Ozai off but he managed to knock them all out of his way. Haru reached for Bashkim and swung it forward as if to disarm Ozai but instead lightning shot out and sent Ozai to the door, but he was only shaken up a bit, "One day I will own that sword then you all will be sorry!", and with that he ran out the door and left the city.

Jet then looked to where Sokka lay and gave him a light shake, "Sokka you OK?" when he got no response he shook him a little harder, "Sokka wake up!" after about four more times Iroh stepped forward and checked his vitals, but there was no pulse or heartbeat, "He's dead." Then everyone wondered how they were going to explain this to Suki, when Haru stepped forward, "I will tell her we have to hurry and take him home." With that said they placed Sokka's body on a cart and hitched it up to a Camelephant, and made their way to Omashu and were there within a few days. They were not prepared for the family's reaction, but then again how could anyone be prepare to give news like this.

* * *

><p>Awwwww I know it's sad that he died but he was also very good with Katara. Shamira– Means "guardian, protector" in Hebrew. I got the name from this website: <span>.com<span>


	3. Chapter 2 As the Years Pass

**4 **reviews already I was having a hard time with reviews on my other story _Everlasting __Love_. Once again I own Nothing other than the idea. This chapter takes place after Sokka leaves and goes to when Haru and the Dai Lee bring him home and bits and pieces if Katara growing up and _'__On __My __Father__'__s __Wings__'_ bit. Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2 ****As ****the ****Years ****Pass**

After Sokka left Suki and Katara walked back to the house where they went to the garden. Katara played with Benny while Suki worked in the garden which had, two apple trees, two mango trees, two papaya trees, one banana tree, one plum tree, three bushes of Camellia sinensis, two or three bushes of jasmine leaves, and a few bushes of Bacui berries. Suki picked some of the ripe fruit to go with dinner which was roasted chicken, with boiled rice, noodles, and for dessert an apple pie. Katara loved helping out in the kitchen where she could use her waterbending to keep the water in the pot. Suki had made noodles the week before so all she had to do was put them in a pot of water to boil.

She put a pinch of chili on the chicken to give a bit of a kick, then put on the spit to cook letting the spit turn on its own. She smiled as she remembered how Sokka rigged it to do that so she could make the rest of dinner. She peeled, and sliced the apples for the pie and set them in a mixture of honey, brown sugar, and a small amount of water that way the honey was dulled down a bit and let them sit while she worked on the crust, once the crust was set in the pan she added the filling then added a diamond weave crust on the top, and brushed some melted butter on the top to make the crust brown better and placed it in the oven. She checked on the chicken and said it would be ready in a few minutes while they waited for dinner to finish Katara went to the living room and played with Benny some more while Suki folded some laundry she forgot to do the day before.

"Katara?"

"Yes Mama."

"Tomorrow there's supposed to be a festival, I know we usually go with Papa but how about we go and see if we can't find anything to get him as a welcome home present?"

"OK, I'll get him a teacup and paint."

"But sweetheart you'd use the paint more then he would."

"How else am I going to paint the cup if I don't have the paint?"

Suki laughed at the child's question and checked dinner, noting it was done she told Katara to pin Benny up and wash up for dinner. She set the table and gave Shamira her dinner, the chicken was delicious and had just the right amount of chili on it and Katara had picked up some of Sokka's eating preferences such as chili on her noodles and rice, "They're bland otherwise" he'd say and Katara added, "Yea they have no taste by themselves." Suki just smiled, she saw a bit of Sokka in Katara and he saw Suki in her as well. After dinner and the food was stored, dishes done they went to the living room where Katara played with Benny and Shamira while Suki mended some clothes. She noticed that it was time for bed so she told Katara to pin Benny up, and get washed and ready for bed, while she let Shamira out. Shamira usually came in the house to alert Sokka or in this case Suki if there was trouble. Suki looked toward the city gates and said softly, "Goodnight Sokka, be safe." As she tucked Katara into bed, Katara asked for a bedtime story.

"Which one dear?"

"Hmm the story of you and Papa."

"Alright, Once there was a brave young warrior from the Southern Water Tribe who was traveling the world in search of adventure, and love, he'd visited Whale Tale Island and found nothing that he was looking for, so he moved on to a swamp land where he got lost in the swamp. Once he got out he decided to go to chin village where he heard of the Kyoshi Warriors on Kyoshi Island so he went there and met a beautiful young woman, he fell in love instantly, as did she but he thought that women were not meant to be warriors, but when she proved him wrong he asked her to teach him. He was terrible at first but after a few days he'd got the hang of it, he made plans to leave a few weeks later and asked the young woman to come with him, even though she really wanted to go with him her place on Kyoshi Island at the time. So he made a promise to come back for her and two years later he did but she didn't recognize him at first. You see when he was there before he didn't have a full head of hair, but he did now and she rather liked it that way.

"One night as they were walking along the shore he stopped and knelt down to one knee, and asked her to be his girl she had thought he was going to propose but then remembered that they barely knew each other. After two years of dating, he proposed and she said yes, they had a small simple ceremony as well as a short honeymoon as dark times were approaching. They moved from Kyoshi Island to Omashu but he worked as a guard up until he was needed for the frontlines. Though his new bride was a warrior just as he was she could only do so much in the city, the war lasted what seemed like forever but was really only a few years. A few months after the war was over she told him they were going to have a baby, at first he was shocked but then he was happy, he was going to be a papa.

"When the King came to Omashu and asked if anyone would like to join his new group called the Dai Lee he volunteered figuring that the pay would be better as he had a little one on the way he had to make sure that he could provide for his wife and baby. He ended up loving being an agent as he made new friends with some of the men in the Dai Lee. Nine months later they had a beautiful little girl that they named Katara. Most men want a son when they're told their going to be a father, not him he didn't care if it was a boy or girl as long as it was healthy he'd love it either way. However he was glad to have a daughter as she looked like her mother and his mother who died a few weeks before he left home.

"They visited his father once the child was old enough to travel and everyone was glad to see him and to hear of the baby. And to this day they lived happily ever after."

Suki smiled as Katara fell asleep she kissed her cheek and told her goodnight, sweet dreams and that she loved her. She made her way to the master bedroom and went to sleep herself. The next morning after breakfast and the morning chores were done Pipsqueak and Duke came to visit. They made their way to the town square they noticed the pretty colors, Katara, and Duke were too excited to stay with their parents but somehow managed to do it. Pipsqueak won Katara a new doll that she wanted, and Suki bought the teacup and paint to decorate it. They had a picnic lunch which was the chicken, rice, and noodles from the night before. It tasted the same as the night before only the chili had fermented a bit overnight so the chicken was a bit spicier but not to the point where it was inedible.

At sunset Pipsqueak escorted them home, and gladly took some leftovers home with him and Duke that way Song wouldn't have to cook that night. Suki went out to the backyard watered the garden and made a mental note to ask Sokka to buy some flower seeds so the garden had a variety. Katara played with Benny for and hour then she fixed a small glass of water gathered up her paint, paintbrushes, and the teacup and had Suki help her by painting the cup white as a base coat and then painted the bottom brown, the top blue and let it dry for an hour then they tried to paint the city of Omashu on one side and their house on another. It didn't turn out like a professional painted one, but they knew he'd love it, they set it on the mantle over the fire place in the living room so that the paint would dry and they would see it when they came home. Over the next two day they set about doing the usual chores, sweeping and mopping the floors, beating the rugs clean, rake any fallen leaves, weed and water the garden.

Normally Sokka would go out into the mountain's forest to get firewood, but as he was in Ba Sing Se the task fell upon Suki to get it. So she hitched her Camelephant to the wagon, and put Katara in front of her on Camilla Suki's Camelephant. It took about 30 minutes for them to reach the forest where Sokka would usually go, and she began to chop down dead trees, and copped them into smaller logs to put them into the fireplace. When they had collected enough logs they headed back to the house, and finished the days chores. On the sixth day of Sokka's trip however was not like they thought it would be, they went to town with Shamira to get things that they needed. Suki bought some yards of fabric to make Katara some new clothes as she was getting too big for them and letting the hems out as far as they could go. They got Shamira a new toy to chew on so that her teeth would stay healthy, and some polish for Sokka's armor as they were running low on it, and they found a very rare animal in the market.

"OOO Mama what's this can we get Mama huh, can we please?", Suki looked at the animal it looked familiar it had the neck of an ostrich the face of a goat with some ostrich mixed in, had the body of a goat, and was obviously male.

"Hmm sir what breed of animal is that?", Suki asked the merchant, he looked up from the stall he was in and looked to where Suki was pointing and said, "That ma'am is an Ostrich goat, they's very rare an' I happens to 'ave two the girl's 'round back."

"How much for both of them?"

"Well now they's rare likes I said befo'."

"**HOW** much?"

"Well usually I sells my animals for 10 silver pieces, but since it _is_ a rare animal not to mention that there's two of 'em I could see a price of 20 gold pieces.", Suki looked in her purse, _"__I __only __have __10 __gold __pieces.__"_ She began to think quickly so as to get both Ostrich goats and make sure the merchant benefited from it as well.

"I only have 10 gold pieces with me, but I also have fifty silver pieces how about making it 10 gold pieces five for each and I give you 30 silver in place of the other 10 that way you will end up with 40 pieces where as before you would have gotten only 20 pieces."

"Deal.", as they walked back to the house Suki told Katara, "That's how you haggle with merchants of his type, but don't tell Papa I did that."

"OK"

"Good now we can have milk and cheese."

"Mama do you know how to make them."

"Of course I grew up with two of these."

Once they got to the house Suki led them to the barn where the chickens, the bull–pigs, and the moo– sows. Katara played in the swing on the tree out front and was enjoying herself when she saw a bunch of people heading their way. She called to Suki, "Mama, Mama it's Papa. Papa's home.", she got off the swing and started looking up at each man hoping to see Sokka's face and have him pick her up letting her ride Elsie his Eel Hound home with him. She was starting to get impatient by now until she saw the cart with a body on it. She recognized it and knew something had happened but she tried to deny it and ran home, Suki met her at the door, "Katara what is it, what's wrong?", she just shook her head and pointed at the men approaching.

Once they stopped Haru came forward when he did Suki curtsied, "Your Highness it is and honor. How may I be of service?"

"Madam I'm afraid I bring you bad news."

"What is it ?"

"Your husband Sokka, I'm sorry to say is dead."

Suki gasped and didn't believe him at first, until she saw the body on the cart, only then did she believe it, Katara didn't fully understand what was going on. All she knew was that Papa was on a cart Mama mentioning a funeral and this person Mama called his majesty saying Papa was dead. They held the funeral the next day in the mountains Suki dressed him in a green robe styled shirt that went past his knees but to his ankles. He wore light green pants with green socks and black shoes. Haru brought some of the crystal in the catacombs below Ba Sing Se to be made into a casket. At the funeral Suki and Katara wore the necklaces and the bracelet Sokka bought. the Dai Lee wore their dress uniform which was green pants with a light green robe and tunic styled shirt with a dark green vest over the shirt. All were present, but Ozai for obvious reasons.

Each agent said a few words about Sokka, how great he was as a friend, how he never let you down, and always had your back. When Haru said his piece he had Suki in tears but she was also proud of him, "Sokka was reliable, dependable, and my most trusted agent as well as one of my closest friends, he believed I could be Great king while I myself had my doubts, but it was his faith in me made me want to be the leader he saw in me. He was also willing enough to sacrifice his life, a life he planned to spend with his wife and child, so that I might live.", when the eulogy was finished everyone raised their swords and saluted the grave. Katara went to the coffin and placed a kiss on his cheek and went back to Suki who gave her a hug and told her how proud she was of Papa and how proud she was of Katara being strong, and that it was OK to cry Papa would understand.

That night Suki and Katara went to bed and Shamira was allowed to stay inside for the night as Suki didn't want to put her out that night. Sometime later in the night Katara went to Suki's room and asked to stay the night Suki agreed as she didn't want to be alone either. Overtime Suki began to see other friends, not in the sense to remarry or for romance, it helped her cope talking to others. Eventually she kept one male friend but nothing romantic was going on. He helped Suki now and then with Katara and around the farm his name was Tahn and didn't mind that Katara referred to him as her stepfather as long as it wasn't her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~–––––––––Five Years Later –––––––––––––––~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara was about 12 to 13 years old and would go to Sokka's grave when she wanted to talk to him or show him her water bending. She never took off the necklace or bracelet Sokka bought her as she felt close to Sokka that way. She was wearing one of her tunics that Suki made which was yellow green and ended just past her knees, and underneath she wore reddish brown pants, and black shoes. Suki had sent her to Pakku every other winter to better her practice. When she came home she went to show Sokka what she learned which is where she was at the moment.

" I miss you Papa and wish you were here, but that would mean that King Haru might've died instead. Mama told me so. I know I promised Mama I wouldn't tell you but on market day before you came home she bought us two ostrich goats one male and one female they had kids a few weeks ago I take care of the animals while Mama does the house work, we split up the garden."

She left around noon to start on her chores and then to market to sell some of the crops, they needed to make money somehow and that was one way that they could. Suki also worked and ran a small inn near the gates of the city which is why the house work got divided up while Suki worked at the inn Katara worked around the house. When Katara went to market Suki worked in the house until Katara came home then she went to the inn. Pipsqueak came over to help Katara in the stables. Suki had invested in another Pygmy Puma so that way Shamira could be at the house or the inn while the other was at the other. The new Pygmy Puma was male and named Havardr, she also got some more chickens which they used and sold the eggs. At first they felt like it was unnecessary but Suki knew that without money they wouldn't make it. Katara however just did as she was told, some days she wished that it didn't have to be this way but other days she liked it as she was always doing something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~––––––––––Another Five years Later ––––––––––~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tahn and Suki had grown close over the past 10 years, but nothing serious and Katara said nothing about only that she be careful, and not get carried away. Suki was still working at the inn and gave Katara some of her old dresses and let Katara sell some of her kid clothes, and other dresses to help make a little more money. By now Katara was 17 years old and a master waterbender and could handle herself. There was also Shamira and Havardr to keep her safe. They also had a few liters of kittens and Suki thought when they were old enough that they could be given away because neither of them felt right selling the kittens as they saw Shamira and Havardr not as pets but as friends they felt better giving the kittens away like a free adoption thing. Katara persuaded Suki into keeping some of the kittens, Suki agreed but not the whole litter that way it was a fair compromise. Katara still went to Sokka's grave to talk to him and practice her bending. She even told him about Suki and Tahn were seeing one another but that it was nothing serious. She still wore the necklace and bracelet he got her. Today she wore a light green tunic that ended even with her knees, with green pants and black shoes.

" Mama told me on the day of your funeral that she was proud that I was strong and that it was OK to cry, but the truth is it wasn't that I didn't want you to see me cry. It was that you broke promises when you died, well it felt that way at they time. But now I see it as I have the opportunity to do those things by myself with tagging along in spirit. We still miss you and I wish you could see the way things are now. I gotta get back now it's almost time for Mama to go to work at the inn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~––––––––––Two Years Later ––––––––––~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara had blossomed into a beautiful young woman of 19 and still helped Suki around the farm as they now called it. Katara now only wanted to join the Dai Lee like her Papa did so they didn't have to work like this anymore. Suki didn't want her only daughter to end up like her husband did so she did her best to encourage Katara to do something different, but along the lines of the Dai Lee. Katara was needless to say bit irritated that her mother was suggesting it but understood why she was doing it. She went to see Sokka one day just to vent, but did not know Suki followed her.

"Hi Papa, I know , sorry I'm late. I decided to bring some flowers from the garden today, Moon flowers, because they reminded you of the moon, and the moon reminded you of home, and a bunch of other flowers. I forgot to come the other day, it was my birthday and mama threw a party, and I actually had to wear a dress. It was pretty green with a dark green belt, and I wore sandles that day. Mama wore her green skirt, with a gray turtleneck with a yellow sash she wore a green belt too, and her sandles. Everyone was there, King Haru, Pipsqueak, and the Dai Lee it was a great party. But I would have rather worn this to the party. ", she gestured to the out fit she was wearing which was a green tunic, that ended just past her knees and had a split on both sides, and was one shouldered which went across her left shoulder, she also wore a on strapped tank top shirt underneath that went across her right shoulder. She wore brown pants, and black shoes. She liked the shoes as they were inexpensive which was a good thing plus they were comfortable.

Suki watched as Katara carried on a conversation with the grave as though Sokka himself were actually there. She decided to sit and listen a bit more but left before she was discovered. She was just getting ready to leave when she heard, " Mama doesn't want me to join the Dai Lee I know it's, because she doesn't want me to get hurt or anything but it's the only way I can feel closer to you. The necklace and bracelet are pretty but they were the last present you gave me. I never told you this but when you came home I never ate the rock candy, I put it on a shelf in my room along with the other dolls you bought when I was little that came from Ba Sing Se. I'm going to go back now I'll show you some of my moves tomorrow."

Suki managed to beat Katara home but never said anything about what she overheard and was now thinking about sending Katara to Kyoshi Island to at least get the basics of fighting as she was rusty from not practicing. She had unofficially retired once Katara was born, she didn't practice as often but used her training to be put to self defense instead. But had she known what was to come she would have been practicing long and hard.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOO foreshadowing I wonder what happens next. Just stick around and find out. I know I did the Song a bit differently, well didn't . Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 He's Back!

Wow 6 Reviews! BTW I own **Nothing **just the idea. As the title would imply SOMEONE is back, but I'm not going to say whom because it would give away the surprise. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter <span>3: He's Back!**

It was the day of the annual report in Ba Sing Se everyone was there except two people. Since Sokka's death no one from Omashu had wanted to take his place but Haru did go to the town himself, and Ozai had quit the day Sokka died and there was some debate on who was taking over the territory. As usual after everyone took their seat Haru asked how things were and there were more positives as the years passed. Haru was impressed with how things were going so as they adjourned he said, "In the 12 years since Sokka's death everyone has gone the extra mile into keeping the peace and not causing trouble. His belief in what we stand for makes it so that as long as we stay strong he will not have died in vain."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a young woman came running through. Swiftly and silently placed the guards as well as the Dai Lee agents in a sleep lock where they were rendered unconscious. She slowly made her way to the king and he slowly reached for Bashkim only to have his arm sliced and the sword stolen. Iroh and Zhao regained consciousness and ran to the king.

"Sire are you alright?" Zhao asked

"The wound is not too deep and can easily be fixed my Lord." Iroh stated

"Nevermind me get Bumi, wake the others and FIND BASHKIM!" Haru yelled clearly frustrated with the fact that he let a young woman best him in his own palace which most men would. Outside the Royal Earthbenders were trying to apprehend the girl but were failing. One of the men called to the tower, "Send word throughout the provinces Bashkim's been stolen all men are needed to aid in the search. Meanwhile and old man wearing green robes stood atop the palace saying, " Dear Lady of the Lake watch over the sword and bring it back.

The young girl was making great time, she was using her firebending through her feet to make her fly. That is until a dart came flying out of nowhere she turned and looked be hind her. Coming straight for her was what looked like a Kyoshi warrior the only difference was this one was wearing a dark green skirt, a tunic style shirt over it and the face paint with the gloves and guards.

"I didn't think they'd send reinforcements so quickly."

"Exactly you didn't think."

"What are you supposed to be a Kyoshi Warrior?"

"No I'm Lady Laogai.'"

"Your named after Lake Laogai? That's almost funny, tell me were you made fun of as a child."

"No because I am the Spirit of Lake Laogai."

Azula was beginning to get a tiny bit scared, _'__She __can__'__t __be __real. __There__'__s __no __way, __it__'__s __impossible.__'_ But Lady Laogai had all but confirmed it. They continued to fight Lady Laogai leaving more cuts, and bruises then Azula was. Every time Azula went to attack Lady Laogai would deflect it by either turning invisible to diverting somewhere else. Sometime during the struggle Bashkim was flung out of Azula's hands and She said, "Well now we'll see who get there first won't we?"

"Yes we will."

So they raced downward Azula would be ahead for a second, then Lady Laogai, but in the end the earth formed a crater in which the sword fell and was soon lost. Lady Laogai smirked, "Now you will never find it my mission was a complete failure."

"What do you mean by a complete failure?"

"I succeeded in stopping you from taking the sword, however I failed in being able to return it."

Without another word both separated and while Azula fled to her master, Lady Laogai returned to Lake Laogai and told Bumi who summoned her, "I'm sorry I failed in bringing Bashkim, but the thief did not take it to her master. Now old one the rest is up to you mortals, summon me if you need my services again."

"Actually Mai if you would please tend to the wounded, you are the only one who can heal them quickly."

"No I'm not, have your healers do what they can I will return with my twin Yue."

True to her word Mai returned with her sister Yue and together the healed most of the wounded and gave them back their strength. They could not do the same for Haru as they had used up most of their magic, and if they used what little there was left then they would cease to exsist what they could do was heal his arm which they did. He understood that the spirits could only do so much.

"Thank you for helping my people." ,He said

"I only wish we could do more King Haru." Yue said a little disappointed that they couldn't do anything more.

"I agree dear sister but now we must leave it to the mortals, remember we only guide and interfere when called upon or else the balance in utter chaos and then it will be the end of everything." Mai reminded her sister.

"Yes I know thank you." She replied

"We ask your leave to go sire so that we may rest." They asked at the same time.

"Yes, by all means you have my leave to go, Bumi will take you as far as Lake Laogai. Bumi if you would please."

"Certainly Sire."

Once they reached the lake Yue gave Bumi a hug and told him to summon her if he needed her, she hugged Mai and told her good job, and she did her best, as well as goodnight and goodbye. Her body turned into a white light and rose into the sky and into the moon. Mai repeated her statement from earlier, "summon me if you need my services again old one, and I'm sorry I failed to bring the sword back."

"Now as your sister said you did what you could and as you said before it's up to us mortals now, but I will call on you should the need arise. For now regain you strength and brush up on you antidotes they be needed in the future as well as you."

"I will do as you ask, but you should leave the fortune telling to my sister. I shall be in my other form trying to find the sword, I know where it fell and I know who can help me find it. Tell Haru he must not go looking for it, and to leave it to the people. ", with that said her body turned to water and she sunk into the lake.

Throughout the night the alarm was sounded and army units were dispatched, and sent everywhere. But so far none had found Bashkim, and Haru was fearing the people were losing hope, but for now had said nothing about it. Which Bumi thought was relieved as he did not have to say anything yet. As the sun rose in the sky people all over the Earth Kingdom had heard the alarm and saw the great bison of Bumi's flying high in the sky. Every available man set out to find the sword leaving the women and children to tend to the house. Except one household in Omashu, Katara was on her way home from the market having closed her stall for the afternoon was planning to do her chores until she heard the alarm. She ran home as fast as she could, and told her mother what had happened and that she was going to help the men out.

"NO, absolutely not it's mans work."

"But mama Bashkim's been stolen the King needs everyone to help."

"The Dai Lee and the Earth Kingdom Army will find the sword and will use teamwork to achieve it."

"While I do farmwork, Mama you know I'm capable of being in the Dai Lee as much as anyone else."

"Yes you do but one day you understand what the king needs. Until that day comes you'll stay here at home."

Katara said nothing but went outside to start her chores, while Suki went to Sokka's grave before going back home as she wasn't needed at the inn tonight so she decided to follow Katara's example and talk to Sokka.

"It's been what seems like forever since we've been together, but it's only been 12 years. I don't know what to do about Katara, she wants to join the Dai Lee. I wish you were here to help me figure out what to do about it, part of me wants to let her, but the other part doesn't want her to because that's how I lost you and she's all I have left. I guess I'll know when the time comes. I love you."

She left his grave and made her way home, Katara meanwhile was doing her chores. First she watered the plants, she picked some ripe fruit and put them in the shed to take to market the next day and then picked and stored some for the house. She went to the log pile and moved some over to the fireplaces in the house, she then went to milk the ostrich goat, groom the Camelephants and was beginning to gather the eggs for market and home and was muttering to herself, " How am I ever going to prove myself to Papa if I never leave this place?" she felt someone watching her she turned around and was knocked out.

When Suki came home she first noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She set about cleaning the house, she started to worry about Katara when it was sunset until the windows broke and the table was set on fire. She shielded her eyes and when she heard the voice she immediately realized what was going on.

"Knock, Knock." A lone figure stepped in to the house but the flames parted as though they were from him.

"Who is what do you want with me?"

The figure removed his helmet and looked at her with a small sneer and it all clicked, "Ozai!"

"Suki just passing through the area and thought I'd drop in. How about a little kiss, I heard you're still single."

"Not on your life MURDERER!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Get out of my house traitor!"

"How rude and I came all this way, just to see you."

"What do you want?"

"Ba Sing Se, peace is not for everyone so I'm doing something about it."

"If the wars were to return the world would be out of balance and cease to exsist."

"Balance has nothing to do with what I've got planned. It's nothing but simply replacing the leaders with Fire Nation regents."

"THAT WILL THROW THE WORLD OUT OF BALANCE! YOU'RE INSANE!" she yelled

"Oh you've just now noticed I've been practicing it for years." He replied with heavy sarcasm. By now some of his followers had entered the house and Suki was beginning to get nervous as Katara had not come inside part of her was glad so she wouldn't get caught up in what was about to unfurl. Suki however was confused as to how she fit into his plan. He just smirked and simply said, "You're going to help me by doing exactly what I say."

"I'd rather die than help you."

"We can arrange that, only it won't be you."

He motioned to the doorway where two men came in with Katara in between, and each man had a hold of one of her arms. Suki gasped as her worst fear was realized, and was now trying to figure out how to get Katara out of this mess. Ozai quickly looked Katara over and turned back to Suki.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you!"

"Do exactly as I say and no harm will come to her."

Ozai himself took hold of Suki while the men who held Katara went out side the house and started to raid the wagons and carts they had. one of the men holding Katara joined them. Suki was angry beyond words, what started out as a quiet peaceful day ended up being a hostage situation. She dared not speak out for fear of what could happen to Katara, and she motioned to Katara to do the same. Katara got the message, but didn't know what was going on. Suki was waiting for just the right moment to make her move.

"Your part of the plan is simple take me to Ba Sing Se, wait until I say so then you both can leave. If you leave before I say or warn anyone of what's going to happen I will not hesitate to kill you and your daughter. My men will hide in the wagons and you will act as though you are there for market day.", Suki merely nodded her head but was waiting for the right moment, she had to find away for Katara to get out of here. The other man stupidly let go of Katara. Ozai had disappeared and Suki chose this moment to act so, she pulled Katara aside but made sure that they did not look suspicious, she then whispered to Katara, " Katara listen to me and do as I ask, go to Ba Sing Se warn Haru. Take your father's Eel Hound it will get you there the fastest."

"I can't leave you here to fend for yourself, Papa wouldn't neither will I." She whispered back.

"No but Ozai won't be in the capital in about a week I'll stall as long as I can by taking the trader's route so you should have plenty of time as long as you tell Elise where to go she will take the route your father took. Now please do this for me Little Kat.", when Suki called her 'Little Kat' she agreed because she was only called that nowadays to be persuaded into doing something. It didn't help when that was what Sokka would call her when she was little. As she left she heard her mother whisper, 'Be careful', and 'I love you.'

Katara made her way to the stable and as she did she heard voices, "My faithful daughter, was your mission successful?"

"I was successful in taking it from the king but not successful in bringing it back."

"I see what caused you to fail?"

"Lady Laogai caused me to drop the sword as we fought for it she left her marks on me and deflected mine."

"This not you fault, completely, however this has now altered the plan a bit. Now where did the sword?"

"A place that's forbidden, The Thieves Passage. I can't remember exactly but I know the area it should not be too hard to find."

After hearing this Katara formed a slightly altered plan, she was going to try to find Bashkim and return it to Haru and warn him about Ozai's plan and her mother's capture. She quickly ran to the stable and grabbed Elsie Sokka's Eel Hound and made a break for the city gates. Once she was past the gates and making her way to Full Moon Bay which is where the Thieves Passage began Ozai noticed she was gone and sent the Yu Yan Archers led by Captain Vachir and the Rough Rhinos led by Colonel Mongke to catch her and bring her back he also sent one of his deadly assassins with them. Her name was Ty Lee and she was popular in the forces as she could block someone's chi, if she did this to a bender, it temporarily stopped the bender form bending, which is why she was sent. While Azula and himself went to look for Bashkim, and he told the rest of his men to stay with Suki and head out to Ba Sing Se.

Suki meanwhile sent a prayer to Sokka asking him to watch over their Little Waterbender, '_Sokka __I __don__'__t __know __if __you __can __hear __me, __or __if __you__'__re __even __here, __but __if __you __are, __please __hear __me __and __keep __Katara __safe __and __give __her __strength __when __she__'__s __scared, __hope __when __she__'__s __in __doubt, __show __her __the __way __when __she__'__s __lost, __protect __her __when __she__'__s __weak, __protect __her __from __the __Yu __Yan __Archers __and __the __Rough __Rhinos __make __sure __they __don__'__t __get __her __and __hurt __her. __Please __if __you __can __hear __me __see __to __it __she __stays __alive __and __warns __Haru. __He __needs __you __now __more __than __ever, __if __you __were __still __alive __you __could __probably __handle __Ozai __while __someone __went __to __get __Haru. __I __love __you __more __than __words __can __say.__'_

Katara meanwhile had just passed the Labyrinth and was about to pass the Plains on her way to Full Moon Bay. She turned her head quickly to see if anyone was following her, and was surprised to see the Yu Yan Archers, the Rough Rhinos and someone else following her. She urged Elise to go faster, but it only gained little speed, as she passed the Plains and neared Jibade the archers began shooting, the first few shots they missed her and Elise. However on the next round they missed her and got Elise in the front left flank, and the rear right flank, she turned to head to Full Moon Bay and was halfway there when they fired yet another round missing Katara, and hit Elise in the chest and the neck making her stumble and fall, thus throwing Katara off and was still. Katara quickly noticed that she was at Full Moon Bay now she just had to find out where the Great Divide was. Katara then quickly ran back to check Elise, but had to leave her as she had to find shelter from the shower of arrows that were now shot at her. In the midst of the arrows Katara stumbled on a rock and rolled down the side of the hill and landed in the water. She broke the surface coughing and sputtering, and noticed her hair came out of the braid sometime during her run in with the arrows. She swam to the shallows when she heard a small splash, and a voice call out in an irritated tone, "Whoever's there I warn you I can not only firebend but I have Dual Dao that are two swords that are very strong."

* * *

><p>I Know cruel to end it that way but I was unsure of where to end it and how to start the next chapter so this is where it was decided plus cliffhanger to keep you wanting more.<p>

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4 I Stand Alone

Wow 7 Reviews. As always I only own one hamster who is wanting to get out of his cage. As of Sunday hopefully a Christmas tree, and not ATLA just the Idea. Enjoy the chapter you'll find out who the voice belonged to, oh wait if you've seen the movie then you already know, if not then **SURPRISE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>4: I Stand Alone **

A young man got up and did his usual morning routine which consisted of walking down to the shore to bathe, and getting dressed. He wore a brown shirt with tan pants and light brown shoes, he put on his tan wrist guards and his light robe which was a dark brown. Fastened his sword around his wait, went back to the cabin and grabbed his bag to gather some food. It was nearing sunset by the time he got back he had gathered fruit, and did a small amount of hunting. He was about to do his fishing when he heard footsteps and a large splash, he was a bit curious as to who was there but he went for the defense just to be on the safe side. He heard the sound of water moving, he walked until he was ankle deep, and called out, "Whoever's there I warn you I can not only firebend but I have Dual Dao, that are two swords that are very strong."

When he received no response he went to leave until he heard more splashing, then he heard voices talking about a girl and returning her to the boss. He was confused but he heard some movement close to him and a voice, " I'll handle them." It sounded feminine was more than willing to let her handle them had some of the men moved towards him. He smiled and said, "I would let you, but I'm involved now. See if you can lead some of them towards the deep end that way you're out of range of my firebending."

"Good idea."

Katara did as the stranger asked and she had slight trouble but managed to send them back up the ridge and a few feet past it. She turned and watched the stranger in amazement as he moved. When the arrows came he would send a fireball and the arrows turned them to ashes. They too joined their friends fate flying just past the ridge and they began to look for away to get down and retrieve the girl. Katara began to braid her hair again while the man waded over to her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah they must have been chasing me all night."

"Well if you're sure you don't need anything then I'll just head back.", he turned and began to head for the cabin nearby that he lived in, but stopped when he heard, "Wait what's your name?"

"Zuko, just Zuko none of that mister stuff."

"Oh my name's Katara, and thank you again for helping me."

"Don't mention it now if you'll excuse me I some errands I have to do today.", he said trying to have an excuse to get away from her, but he was unsuccessful as she would not leave him alone.

"Zuko what's wrong with your eyes?"

He turned and looked in her direction and simply said, "I think you know what's wrong with them, I won't mention the scar on my face."

"I'm sorry I, I, I didn't mean for that to sound rude or offend you it's just I didn't know, you're the first blind person I've met. And that came out wrong didn't it?", She was honest and he could tell by the tone of her voice and her heart rate, so he decided to make her less guiltful towards herself when he said, "No I knew what you meant, I'm sorry if what I said sounded rude, that's still a sore topic for me."

Neither of them however had noticed someone was following them. She didn't go rushing in like the others did. Instead she followed from above until she noticed a ledge and jumped from the ridge to the ledge then the ground and followed them as silently as possible.

Momo began chattering nonstop as though something was wrong. Zuko tried to get her to be quiet but he finally gave in, "What is it Momo?, What is so important that it can't wait?", Momo than chattered for a minute and even though Zuko couldn't actually understand, he was able to pick up that whatever it was, was important.

"What was he saying?"

"Actually Momo's a girl, and all I know is it had something to do with Ba Sing Se, other than that just chattering about nonsense."

"The only thing that would have anything to with Ba Sing Se is Bashkim."

"What else is new the sword's in the Earth Kingdom capital. Why are you mentioning this Momo?"

"No it's not. It's somewhere in Thieves Passage I was on my to find it when those goons were chasing me. Things aren't so good at my home. Ozai had the sword stolen but somehow it got lost, and he's holding my mother captive to get to Ba Sing Se and do something horrible there. I have to find Bashkim return it to Haru, and warn him of what Ozai's planning, and all before Ozai reaches Ba Sing Se or it and my mother are doomed."

"Is that true Momo?"

Momo chattered a yes and Zuko nodded, "Alright then let's go! "

"Good idea we can take some of your food as supplies. "

"Uh I meant just Momo and myself. It's easier that way. "

"Oh well let's say you get injured and don't have a healer to heal your injury would be slowed down by that wound, and thus letting someone else get the sword, _**and**_ the person who finds it might not be a good person it could be a thief and they would sell the sword just for the money to buy themselves something."

Knowing she made a point Zuko nodded his head after sighing in slight annoyance. Zuko was still a bit irritated with Katara but did his best not to act rude but failed every once in awhile. He asked what made her an expert at healing and said very confidently that she was a master waterbender and also had the ability to heal people. They made a quick stop at his cabin took get a waterskin so she could hold water to bend when she needed it. Zuko unfortunately didn't have any riding animals to they had to go on foot. They made camp around sunset Zuko gathered the firewood and some fallen leaves to use for the fire and lit the fire, while Katara cooked the dinner. After awhile he asked her, "Why couldn't you dad do anything when your mom was captured?"

"Easy he's not around.", she said meaning that he was dead and Zuko took it as he just up and left, but made no comments other than to say he would take first watch and he would wake her for the next watch. She agreed and went to sleep silently saying goodnight to her mom and a thank you to her dad she went to sleep hoping to find the sword and return it warn Haru and see her mom again within the next few days. Meanwhile the Yu Yan Archers and the Rough Rhinos managed to catch up to Ty Lee and she gave them their jobs to do to set up camp for the night while she made her way to randevu with Ozai luckily she knew where he was. Ozai meanwhile was getting angry with Azula, as she could not remember where she dropped the sword.

"You imbecile where were you when the sword was lost?"

"Father I was in the air when I lost it looking for it down here is making it difficult to remember where I was. If there was away for me to duplicate what I did that might help."

"Yes, but no one can reverse time and we have little time as we speak."

He heard a sound from behind him, as he turned he saw his most trusted, and deadly assassin Ty Lee appear from the shadows. She gave a curtsy and reported, "Master, my comrades were a bit enthusiastic and charged in and were bested by the girl and a blind man who heard from a flying lemur that Bashkim was in Thieves Canyon."

"Good work Ty Lee now go back to your comrades and Azula and I will meet up with you to morrow morning and we will follow them. Those fools will lead us right to the sword. Oh and Ty Lee tell your comrades that if they continue to fail me then I have no use for them."

"Yes Master."

When the randevu was finished Ty Lee returned to her group and repeated Ozai's message, needless to say that the men where scared enough that they made sure to not mess up again especially since Ozai himself was joining them. Meanwhile back in Ba Sing Se, things were getting better not many people were injured in the attack it was mostly buildings that were either fully destroyed or mostly in ruins. Many earthbenders bended either new walls or temporary housing until the repairs were finished, even the Royal Earthbenders and King Haru himself were helping. Although he hadn't fully regained his strength, as he was using up what he did gain to help his people. He had originally wanted to join the Dai Lee in finding Bashkim but Bumi as usual talked some sense into him.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"_Bumi what's the damage for Ba Sing Se, have any of the people been hurt?" Haru asked as Bumi changed his bandages, Bumi simply smiled as he was proud that Haru was worried about his people. Haru had come along way since he was made king, the people had chosen well._

"_There have been very few injuries reported sire, and thankfully no deaths. The only casualty were the buildings as the cities earthbenders fought against her, she unfortunately attacked the city as she came and was leaving."_

"_And Bashkim, has it been found?"_

"_So far no, it has not been found."_

"_Then I'll find it myself."_

"_Then you would be falling right into the trap the thief has planned. Do you want to end up like Sokka! He died to protect so that you might live and carry on like you were meant to. If you die at the hands of the thief or worse Ozai before your old age allows you, then Sokka will have died in vain. You yourself said he was your closest friend, failing to keep his memory and Ba Sing Se safe would not be what he would want a friend to do."_

"_Why tell me this to make me remember how much it hurt watching him die in front of me? How I wish it was me dead instead of him? He had a family for spirits sake!"_

"_Yes he did, but he was willing to sacrifice that life so that you could remember what the true meaning of courage, and loyalty really are."_

"_And what would they be?"_

"_You will know when the time comes until that time, a wise, beautiful, and old spirit told me to leave it to us mortals, I however am telling you to leave it to your people. If they posses the courage and loyalty they will find the sword and bring it home. For if you cannot trust your own people how can you call yourself a king?"_

~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Haru smiled as he remembered how much Bumi reminded him of his own father. He made a promise to visit his father's grave later that day, and also to hold a ceremony for the town so that they'd remember the good times, and to forget their troubles even if it was temporary he had to remind them that there was hope and peace. There would always be peace they just needed time for it to settle in.

* * *

><p>I know a lousy way to end the chapter but then I would've had chapters four, and five combined and then it would be too long. In next the Chapter we may see the 'dragons' by the way I know Momo's a boy but there is a reason I made him a girl. Please read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 If I Didn't Have You

Wow 8 Reviews. I only own one hamster, a camcorder, a cell phone, two sisters, a crap ton of DVDs, VHS', CDs and as of yesterday one Christmas tree. In this chapter we may see the 'dragons' enter. As the title implies there may actually be a song. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span> If I didn't Have You**

The next morning Zuko and Katara headed out once again for the Great Divide, and along the way Zuko did some hunting so they would have some meat. As they neared Serpent's Pass they filled the waterskins Katara made from some of the hide that was left over from the meat, so they had water to drink that way Katara didn't have to give up her bending water.

As they continued on their trek they stopped only to have a bite to eat. When they were done Katara noticed the way Zuko walked and used his stick, he walked as though he weren't blind and used the stick as though it were a walking stick rather than a stick to guide him. Soon her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "I don't mean to pry on a sore topic, but why do you have the stick if Momo sees for you?"

"Well the stick is actually a sword. One of the Dai Lee agents had it made for me that way if my dual swords are broken I'll always have a sword I can use incase I'm unable to firebend."

"That was nice of him."

"Yea he was one of few who actually believed in me after I lost my sight. I'll tell you the whole story some other time."

"One last question did they use real wood for the sheath and the hilt?"

"Yea he also had it coated in a special mix of diamond, and quartz."

"It must have been difficult to get both to liquefy in order to make it thin enough for the light to make it still look like wood."

Zuko merely shrugged, as if he didn't care when really it meant the world to him that a complete stranger cared enough to make something like the Third Eye as he was told its name when it was given to him. Zuko was leading at this point, they were nearing the Great Divide now, and Katara who had not gone anywhere past Omashu, was taking in her surroundings. Sure she trusted Zuko to not get lost but she was barely containing her curiosity as she was seeing new places. If Zuko could see her face he would have laughed but he couldn't so he was not paying attention to it and was getting a little anxious.

"Where are we?" she asked in awe

"The Great Divide, I think."

"I would comment on that but I'm not going to as it would insult you, and it's because of you we even made it this far."

"Thanks.", she was not close enough to see him blush at her comment, he felt proud of the fact that a complete stranger trusted him enough to lead her. What he didn't know was why she seemed familiar, he couldn't place it at the moment but eventually it would come to him. They were at the mouth of the Great divide, he realized this as the area felt like it, and he knew what to expect and warned her, "We should tread cautiously for now."

"Why is there trouble?" Katara asked, he knew the area better than she did.

"No, not yet if we're in Thieves Passage then I've been here a few times and they don't normally give me any trouble so just act mute they shouldn't give you any problems 'cause they'll think your like me."

"That and you just want me to be quiet."

Zuko chuckled and Katara smiled, they walked farther in the canyon Zuko was on full alert as he was almost positive they were at the right spot. It would help if they ran into at least one thief that way he'd know where they were. For awhile nothing gave them any sign that there was other inhabitants until Katara began to get the feeling they were being watched. At first she didn't say anything because she though once they passed the spot then it would go away, Zuko tensed after a few minutes of walking and was reaching for his Dual Dao when Katara whispered softly so they couldn't hear her but loud enough so Zuko could, "Zuko someone's watching us!"

He could sense where they were and handed her his staff and whispered, "Do you know how use this as just a staff not a sword?" she paused for a minute and pulled on his sleeve for yes he nodded, and unsheathed his swords. They were at a corner and had their backs pressed against it. He was about to tell her not to make any sudden movements but she had a handful of his shirtsleeve in her hand and was shaking a bit. Knowing that he'd have to do all the talking from their end he knew he had to be a little rough on them, when Katara saw a shadow move she couldn't control her fear and her mouth got away from her, Thieves!"

"Where I thought this place was deserted!"

Both Katara and the voice peeked around the bend and each startled the other and gave startled yells Katara losing her balance as she was backing away from the boy and into Zuko fell on her bottom, the boy however quickly jumped back behind the bend. She noticed the voice belonged to a young boy and asked him, "Aren't you a thief?"

"Monkeyfeathers now we gotta find somewhere else to hide."

"Nice job Twinkle-Toes, let me fix **your** mess." There was the sound of a throat clearing then, " We are two four hundred foot tall black scorpions who just happen to talk, we are poised for attack and kill anyone who comes near us." This voice sounded like it belonged to a girl about the same age as the boy. She then proceeded to make a noise similar to what a scorpion would make, but Katara was not convinced and neither was Zuko, the boy however had a different idea and he chuckled at their shadows and tried to point it out to Toph but all she said was, "Thanks for the help now they're really scared."

She then began to poke him and mumble things Zuko and Katara couldn't hear. Zuko tired of being left out of things simply grabbed both kids by their shirts and said, "They're real scary Katara, two kids are very threatening nowadays." And pulled them out from behind the corner. The girl wore a light green dress with a yellow tunic over it with green wrist and ankle guards, and her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs in her eyes and a headband. The boy was wearing Air Nomad style clothing with Earth Kingdom coloring. His shirt was a light green with a dark green quarter cloak over it, he wore brown pants and brown boots with a brown belt. He also had a head full of dark brown hair with blue arrow tattoos.

"Don't hurt us we didn't mean any trouble."

"So much for poisonous scorpions."

"We weren't lying about the scorpion bit there are giant poisonous scorpions here luckily for us I'm an earthbender."

The boy then noticed Katara, and overdid his introduction, "Hello Miss Katara was is, my name is Aang, and she's Toph." Who was very subtly attempting to flirt with Zuko, "But you Sparky can call me Tophy if you want."

"Yea too sweet, full of sugar, and hard to chew." He commented

"I'll give you something hard to chew!" she angrily, and went to pick up a rock, but dropped it when she heard Zuko talking to Katara, "Where you two off in such a hurry she asked

"To save Ba Sing Se." Katara called back.

"I wonder what's wrong in Ba Sing Se." Aang said

" I don't know but we should probably find a new place." Toph added

"You're right let's go."

When they heard something behind them they were confused at first then turned around to head for an empty home for the night, but saw a scorpion and ran after Zuko and Katara, screaming about a scorpion they temporarily forgot that Toph could earthbend a wall to stop it. They were forced to stop at small gorge, luckily for Zuko Katara grabbed his arm to stop him as he lost his balance from the sudden stop. Toph quickly earthbended a bridge for them to cross, unfortunately the scorpion was nearing and causing the bridge to crumble and Zuko was near the end but was having trouble keeping balance. Katara got back on to help him across.

"Zuko grab my arm."

"OK."

She gave a good hard pull and managed to get them both back on the other side, the scorpion however ended up at the bottom of the gorge and Toph bended over the gorge. Now there was one less scorpion to worry about, they eventually had to stop at a dead end, Toph knelt down and felt catacombs beneath and was ready to bend a way down them. Out of nowhere a lightning bolt hit just above them Toph and Aang were a little surprised and scared since Toph couldn't see, and Aang had never seen firebending up close before.

"What happened!" Toph shouted

"It was lightning only I'm not sure if it was the father of the daughter." Katara called back

She felt Zuko tap her shoulder and he handed her the Third Eye for her to use she was about to object and reach down to uncork the waterskin to use her waterbending but she saw a silhouette that looked familiar and when she recognized it, "It's Ozai!"

"He's the one who has your mother right?" Zuko asked

"Yes he can't see me or he'll know what I'm doing and try to take me back!"

"Well let's not give 'em the opportunity." Toph said and earthbended a hole which connected to the catacombs below she jumped in then Aang, Katara, and finally Zuko.

They slid down the tubes Toph and Aang giggling and laughing like it was a vacation where as Zuko and Katara were just yelling. Toph landed on her feet, but didn't move in time for Aang to land, so he landed on top of her with a leg draped over each shoulder. They had just managed to stumble out of the way when Katara landed, but as she turned to get out of the way Zuko flew out and landed on top of her but only she could see his blush, since he was blind he couldn't see her blush. They quickly separated before the other two noticed.

"Are you sure it's safe down here?" Katara asked

"Right now it's a lot safer down here than up there." Toph remarked

"We know all the best escape routes." Aang commented

"By the way Twinkle-Toes what was with you earlier, YOU COMPLETELY BLEW OUR COVER!"

"I was trying to be friendly what's wrong with that?"

"Just the simple fact that THEY COULD'VE BEEN THE BAD GUYS!"

"With all this fighting I'm surprised you haven't pulverized each other." Zuko commented irritably.

"The thing is we can't use our bending on each other." Aang said

"Yea when we were given our bending abilities we tried to use them when we were mad at each other but found out that we couldn't use them in anger." Toph added

"Not for lack of trying though.", Aang commented

Katara was a bit surprised at their attitudes toward each other, it reminded her of the way she and Duke used to tease each other when they first met.

"Why in the world would you two fight each other so much?", she asked

"Well some benders like to create gusts of wind just to show that their element can't be seen. It's really pathetic." She said

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's NOT!"

Aang then aimed a sphere of air towards Toph and when he threw it at her it broke apart he then looked at Zuko and Katara with a look that said _'I told you so'_ Katara only looked confused where as Zuko had a blank look on his face. Aang looked over to Zuko then back to Katara as if trying to figure out where he'd seen them before and if he had seen them before. When he came up with nothing he then turned away from them and was a bit reluctant to face Toph again. Katara saw what they were talking about especially when Toph tried to sink Aang into the ground as she sensed his attack even though it did not make contact with her.

"Zuko pass me your sack, I'll get the food started if you want to start the fire then I'll cook dinner if everyone's hungry." Katara suggested, everyone was feeling a little hungry so they set up camp for the night, and would continue in the morning. Ozai however was getting rather impatient as he needed Bashkim in order to make his plan work. As for now he had to find food for his men so they could eat dinner, and set up camp for the night.

* * *

><p>I know, I know no song but in the next chapter there's a surprise inside. Please read and review, I love the feedback. It helps me know if I need to improve and it motivates me to keep going.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 Looking Through Your Eyes

Wow _ Reviews. I only own one hamster, a camcorder, a cell phone, two sisters, a crap ton of DVDs, VHS', CDs, make-up and not ATLA just the Idea. There's a surprise inside this chapter. I won't tell because, it would ruin it, and the best kind of a prize is a SUR-prize

**Chapter 6: Looking Through Your Eyes**

The next morning Zuko and Katara fixed breakfast and took down their tents down, they made sure to fix breakfast for Aang and Toph. When they finally made it out of the Great Divide it was noon and Katara knew they had a little more to go before they came to where she heard that Bashkim was dropped. Zuko heard something from behind them and he turned to where he heard the noise and called out, "Who's there?"

"Just us." Aang answered

"Why don't you go back home now your parents are probably worried about you." Katara suggested, but was surprised at the response she got, " I don't have any family and Toph never mentions hers at all. We don't have anywhere else to go, is it OK if we tag along?"

"What do you say Zuko they don't have any place to go?" Katara asked him as she didn't want to seem like she was in charge, she and Zuko were a team and she was going to treat him like a partner not a laky.

"I guess but they each pull their own weight or I'll give them something they'd wish I didn't."

Both Toph and Aang nodded their heads as they didn't want to know what Zuko would have them do. They continued on stopping every now and then for Zuko and Aang to go hunting, when the animal was skinned and stored Toph and Katara would start tanning the skin when Zuko asked why it necessary Katara said, " The sword's going to need something to act as a scabbard until we either find the original, or return Bashkim to Haru so he can have a new one made. We don't want it falling into Ozai's hands."

"Good thinking."

Zuko had them stop for the night and to make camp. Katara however was not happy about this, " We have to find Bashkim before Ozai, since we know where it's at we have the advantage, he however is following us we can't let him beat us."

"Katara I know what your saying, but Aang and Toph are only kids and can only do so much. No one travels this area at night anyway, if you can give me one name I'll think about changing this from and overnight stop to a break."

"Alright then my father Sir Sokka of the Dai Lee, and of the Southern Water Tribe."

The look on Zuko's face was nothing compared to what he felt after hearing that name. It was as though ice water was flowing through his veins _'He was her father ! That was why she was familiar, she is like her father.'_

"Katara there's something I should tell you, I knew your father." Katara's eyes widened," What how do you know him?" he sighed and looked down before answering, "Yes I did I used to live in Ba Sing Se, I worked at a tea shop with my mother and stepfather, and I was learning how to firebend. One evening there was a robbery my mother and I were the ones out with the last few customers and my stepfather was in the back washing the last of the dirty dishes. I went to defend my mother but the attack was sent back to me, then the next thing I knew I was thrown back and my head collided with the wall. Our fight led to the shop catching on fire. At first everything was blurry, then my vision started to grow weaker and fade until eventually I saw nothing. A few weeks after I'd gone blind I bumped into a man who called himself Sokka, he's the one who had my sword made for me, he also taught me swordsmanship. He asked Iroh to teach me firebending as my stepfather was teaching me, and both he, and my mother were not found in the remains of the shop so I was, and still am left to believe that they perished in the fire.

" It was a little hard for me so Iroh found me a blind earthbender who helped me see through my feet and my other senses. When Sokka went to leave he told me to keep practicing, and to listen to Iroh. He'd taken me on as an apprentice until he deemed me master which was the day Sokka died he also told me to keep practicing. There was only one thing he tried to teach my that I never picked up on and that was lightningbending I did however learn to redirect it instead."

"How did you come across Momo?"

"When I was on my way to Full Moon Bay she just came to me and has never left. He taught me how to live in Thieves Passage. I knew what plants were healing herbs and what were poisonous, because I studied about the area before I left Ba Sing Se. Although it's nice to have a healer on hand for the times you don't have the herbs nearby. I'm sorry if what I'm about to ask is too personal but, tell me about your father."

"Well he found a baby rabbit I named benny, and he was the most kind father I knew. He won me candy at the festival in the town square every year. He bought me this necklace and bracelet the last time he went to Ba Sing Se. He and Mama rarely fought and when they did he left the house for a few minutes but when he came back he'd have two small bouquets. The red roses would be for Mama, and I would get violets. Then he'd say he loved Mama more than anything in the world and that he was sorry.

"After he died my mother never remarried but I have a father figure and he's as close to being as good of a father to me as Papa was. His name is Tahn, I can't think of anything else other than I'm proud to be his daughter, I just wish I knew who killed him then I would bring him to justice for me, Mama, and Papa."

Zuko had never seen this side of Katara before so he got an idea to try something. He held out his hand for her to take which she did, and he guided her to a small area where he picked up a stick about the same size as his Third Eye. When he tossed it to her she was confused until she saw him take a defensive stance then she caught on.

"Willing to take a beating from a girl ?", she asked

"We'll see who's beaten after the fight.", He smiled

At first she was the one who took a blow but that was because she quickly flashed back to when she was learning with Sokka, but she quickly recovered and was soon holding her own against Zuko. What surprised her the most was that he was holding his own against her as well. Soon he was dominating the fight and she lost her balance and would have hit the ground, that is until Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. He pulled a little too hard as he ended up pulling her close to him and once again only Katara could see his blush and feel her own return. It was at this moment when Toph and Aang asserted their presence by asking if it was time to eat, Katara shook her head slightly to regain her train of thought and went to fix dinner. Tonight's menu was some of the fish Aang and Zuko caught when they were hunting, while Katara seasoned the fish Aang gathered some wood for the fire and Toph made a small pit that way the fire wouldn't get out of control.

Katara was mostly quiet during the meal, Toph and Aang noticed that she looked a little down but didn't say anything in case they crossed a line they shouldn't. After dinner and the dishes were done they went to bed and only Katara had a troubled sleep. The next day they managed to make it to the crater and Momo flew around until she saw something that did not match the terrain so she picked it up and gave it to Katara who said, " It's from Bashkim but where's the sword?"

"Well from the looks of the place someone took it." Aang stated

"Or some_**thing, **_and if we follow these tracks I'll bet they'll lead us to whoever or whatever took the sword." Zuko said while checking out the footprint from what he could gather it was big and the footprint was circular, but it was not as big as the crater, it made a smaller hole within the crater. Katara having gotten over the fact that she still had to camp for the night just said in an irritated voice, "Well this your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes if you hadn't made us camp we could've found Bashkim and be on our way to Ba Sing Se by now."

"Be quiet."

"My mother is the only family I have left."

"Shhhh I need to hear if anything's-Ack" Zuko was cut off as his side was grazed with an arrow, the force of the arrow knocked Zuko to the ground. Katara saw who it was turned to Aang, and Toph and told them, "Get Zuko out of the crater, I'll hold them off as long as I can." They nodded their heads and each grabbed one of Zuko's arms and moved as fast as they could while Katara used the water to freeze their feet and hands so they couldn't firebend which would slow them down giving Katara and the others a better advantage they needed. Once she caught up with the others she grabbed Zuko and took over carrying him as best she could, they continued on hoping to find shelter as it looked like it could rain.

Meanwhile Suki was fairing very well all things considered, she was doing her best to slow Ozai's gang down but not look like she was doing it. Her group was nearing Full Moon Bay and would take the ferry across and they would continue from there. She had them stop for meals and sleep but she was concerned that she would beat Katara to Ba Sing Se, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stall. Since she sent Katara to warn the king she had been praying to Sokka to keep her safe, and to keep herself sane, so far it was working. _'Katara I don't know where you are but please be safe.'_ She thought, she must have also whispered it as one the goons came in and told her, "Nobody can stop Ozai and his plot to take over Ba Sing Se."

"You obviously don't know my daughter."

At a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning she looked over to where Omashu would be. Katara gave a small sigh of relief as she found a cave for them to rest, she didn't know how long, but she did know they would have to rest until Zuko was well enough to travel. She quickly uncorked her waterskin and bended the water around her hand to start healing Zuko, he had passed out somewhere along the trek.

"Please don't give up on me. I can't do this alone, Aang and Toph are only kids. Mama was right I have no business being in the Dai Lee. I can't look out for a friend and take a simple order. I'm only good at household things."

"_Says who?"_

Katara gasped at the voice, it certainly wasn't Zuko, or Aang it must have been, _"Papa?"_

"_Yea it's me Little Kat, What happened that made you stop thinking the world was your to conquer?"_

"_Ozai that's what."_

"_Ah, I see, I wish I'd done something that would've stopped him in the future I'm so sorry you had this thrust on your shoulders. You aren't ready for this kind of danger."_

"_I know that and so does Mama but someone has to warn Haru of Ozai's plan and Mama made me do it."_

"_I know, now get some rest he'll be fine for you to check on later."_

"_Yes Papa."_

She stopped long enough to get the camp set up and dinner started, she went for a little walk to find a stream to collect water, and fish to make dinner and broth for Zuko. When she came back Aang and Toph were training and Zuko was still resting, so she began making him some broth to have when he woke up. She went back to healing him, and started talking about her friend Duke and how Zuko reminded her of him.

"He even tried to avoid me like you did when we first met, Mama and Papa thought it was funny, but I took it as he didn't like me. When I first met you for awhile I thought you were going to ditch me."

"That would've been rude and my stepfather taught me to be a gentleman." A tired voice said.

"Zuko, you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be, you were tagging along so if I got hurt it wouldn't slow me down."

"Well, yea, but I wasn't sure if the arrowhead had been dipped into any dangerous poisons, so I wasn't sure."

"Well I don't feel any different then when I'm tired so it's safe to guess that it wasn't poisoned."

"I made you some broth it's not as good as my mother's recipe but it's something for now."

Zuko took the bowl and slowly ate the broth which was delicious, _'If she says her mother's is better then it must be made from scratch. I wonder if she was courting anyone in Omashu, she must've had at least one boyfriend growing up. Why am I even thinking this she's just a friend I'm helping out.'_

"_They always say that and the next thing they know they're either courting, married or have a couple kids."_ A voice told him he thought he was going crazy because the voice sounded like Sokka, and like he was standing next to him.

"_Trust me you're not going crazy, I just came to give what help I can. I was talking to Katara last night, and it seems as though she's losing herself to what everyone expects her to be, and feels like she has the world's problems on her shoulders, and in a way she does. She has to warn Haru of Ozai's plan before he gets there or else hell breaks loose. Not only that but she's worried that she may never see her mother again because he's threatened to kill her mother. She doesn't know that her life is on the line as well, or she doesn't care."_

"_I think she does care it's that she would rather her mother live. She's only worried about her mom and the Earth Kingdom, she's like you in that sense."_

"_So I see, I watched her grow up but not in the way that I would've liked. If I had it my way Ozai would have died instead of me but these things happen for a reason. Make sure she knows that at the right moment. I have to go now be careful and look after each other."_

Without waiting for a reply Sokka's voice just vanished as did the feeling that he was there. Zuko thought he understood Katara a little better than he did before, when they first met he thought she was just looking for glory, but now he saw it as she was saving not only her family but herself and proving to everyone else that she can do the impossible. He admired her for what she was doing, he would've liked to say that he would've done the same if the roles were reversed, but he couldn't as that course of his life changed the night of the raid. He finished the broth and went to sleep again, around noon he woke up feeling better then ever, so they took down the tents and packed up, and tried to look for the tracks, and started to follow them. As the afternoon dragged on Katara noticed the tracks had stopped.

"Uh-oh"

"What?"

"We're at the end of the tracks." Zuko was about to say something when a rumbling caught everyone's attention, "Who's stomach was that?"

"No one's it was Koh."

"Koh?" Aang asked

"Who or what is Koh?" Toph asked

"He's a face stealer so keep a straight face if you see him."

They did as he said but Koh never looked in their direction Katara noticed the scabbard from Bashkim fall from his head. so they decided to follow him but at a pace where he wouldn't be able to notice them. When they came to a lake they had to stop as they knew if they grabbed a hold of a leg then it would be trouble. So they watched him swim to a small island and it was at this point Katara wished Elise were there. As if her wish had been granted Elise appeared, and knelt down waiting for them to get on.

"What are we getting on?" Toph asked, and Aang wondered

"Elise, my father's Eel Hound, she can get us to that island fast. 'Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound', as my father would say."

Once everyone was on and seated Katara flicked the reins and told Elise where to go in about an hour they had reached the island. Katara tethered Elise and they wandered into the cave, as they looked around Aang noticed a lot of animal remain that had no facial features.

"We'll have to wait until Koh falls asleep before we try to get the sword otherwise it's hopeless."

"By 'WE' you mean everyone here right?"

"Yes now keep quiet or we're caught then we lose our faces."

"Nice place, who does the decor."

"Do you see him?"

"Not really."

"He's here alright I can feel it. Tell me when he's asleep.", the ground started shifting as a giant figure started to move, and at this point Katara noticed the sword laying near exit of the cave, and Toph said, " He's sleeping now Sparky."

"I see Bashkim, but there's a ledge just above it. Offhand I'd say it's about a twenty foot drop."

Zuko placed his hand on the Third Eye, then on Aang's head, and Toph's head, "We need to form a human chain in order to reach the sword, what we'll do is Toph will stay on level ground, Aang will hold my ankles and I yours, that should give us the length we need. Consider this a trust test, the person having their ankles held have to trust that the person holding their ankles won't let go."

They nodded in agreement, and went to work, Toph bended the earth around her ankles so that she wouldn't lose her footing, Aang bended the air so that he was hovering above Toph so she could grab his ankles. Zuko had Katara climb on his back so that he could climb down until Aang got a hold of his ankles, Katara then climbed down Zuko grabbed her ankles and slowly lowered her until his arms stretched to there full length.

"Toph can you bend the rock down a bit I'm just a few inches away." Katara whispered

"Aye, aye Madam FussyBritches."

"Katara what did that Ozai guy look like again?"

"Black hair, and a goatee like beard why?"

"Oh no reason other than he's watching you."

"Don't worry about it I got it pull me up."

Once everyone was pulled up they quietly managed to get out of the cave, but some of Ozai's men were not so lucky as they woke Koh up and showed fear. Because they showed emotion he claimed their faces as his own, Ozai was fortunate enough to never show any emotion, but anger, and did not show any emotion, and therefore kept his face. Toph earth bended a small raft, and Katara waterbended so that they started to float. Zuko took over and used his fire bending which increased their speed while Katara fished for food and filled the waterskins. Aang helped Zuko increase their speed even more when he started to airbend the air around them. Toph just made sure the raft stayed the same size and made quick repairs if needed, once they made it to shore they agreed to stop and rest for the night.

OOOOOO it's getting good, now. Sorry it took so long to update but I had a small case of writer's block and I got started on two stories on is new but not yet posted, while the other is the first chapter to my sequel of _Everlasting Love_. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7 Captured and Reunited

Wow Reviews. Do not own ATLA own the is this plotline. OOOOOO major stuff going on now. The plot has now come to a nice bubble, now we add in a teaspoon of villainy, an ounce of sentiments, 1 5_/_8 of romance, and a dash of drama, an air of innocence. Stir in a few characters and what do you get? A chapter of a story. This could possibly be the last chapter.

**Chapter 7: Captured and Reunited**

The band of wagons were just beyond Full Moon Bay, and were parked for lunch. Suki was not pleased in the fact that she not only had to cook the food, but she also had to serve it as well. She felt like she was working back at the inn considering how ungrateful the men were behaving. She did find comfort in the fact that Ozai had yet to show up, but she knew he was chasing her daughter who had hopefully reached the king by now. Once lunch was finished, and everything was cleaned up they started to move again, and Suki was placed inside the wagon she would lead into Ba Sing Se. Only when this happened did she ever feel like a hostage. She would usually stare out the wagon window, and think of a time when things were better, and not about to be blown to hell.

Meanwhile Katara and Zuko were not far behind the wagoners, since they couldn't sleep they were so excited about the sword, and that they were so close to Ba Sing Se, they were able to cross Serpent's Pass in the night. The raft that Toph had bended, and with the combined efforts of Zuko, Katara, and Aang were able to make it halfway through the pass. Katara however was more worried about her mother than anything else, and she felt a little guilty for not thinking about her enough. She just got so wrapped up in the journey, that her mother was placed in the back of her mind, and only came back to remind her to hurry up.

"Zuko do you think my mother's alright?"

"If you're her daughter than she's more than fine. Now come on we gotta hurry. Toph Aang try to keep up now ok."

"We're trying, can you believe this Toph our first trip to Ba Sing Se."

"Oh yea sight**seeing** is gonna be loads of fun."

Katara and Zuko meanwhile had reached the ground past the Pass. Everyone was glad to be out of Serpent's Pass as they did not have to fight the giant water snake that inhabited the pass, and for which it was named. They stopped for a minute or two so that Aang and Toph could catch up. Momo flew ahead, and chattered and perched on a branch in the nearest tree. Once the kids had caught up The group pressed on, they needed to get to Ba Sing Se by the end of the day tomorrow they'd head for the palace and have beaten Ozai. Momo returned to her favorite perch on Zuko's shoulder, he handed her a small nut and she munched on it happily.

"Feel's good to be on solid ground again."

"Yea, we've reached the end of Thieves Passage.", Katara looked at Zuko with a look of excitement even though he couldn't see her he knew what she was silently asking, "Go ahead, it's OK. I'm right behind you." He finished in a whisper, but she didn't catch it as she was running up the nearest hill and he followed her with his head downcast. Toph and Aang had got ahead of him and were once again arguing about who knows what but Zuko caught, "If you don't want to go sightseeing we don't have to."

"Please by all means if you want to then don't let me stop you. I'd really rather not be the one to hold you back."

"Who said you were holding me back? Katara and Zuko didn't say it. The only one making a big deal about nothing is **you**. _And_ you do _**not**_ hold me back!"

Zuko walked past them and said in rough voice, "Knock it off."

"What's up with him."

"I don't know."

Katara had now neared the top of the hill, and as she reached the top and got her first glance of Ba Sing Se ever and was amazed at how big the city was. The wall was enormous from what she could see, and from what Sokka had told her it went around the whole city. She also remembered that he told her the city was big on the inside and had three rings, a lower ring where the poorest of the people lived, the middle ring where the middle class people lived and where the markets were, and the upper ring, where the upper class families and markets were. He had also mentioned that the palace was in the center of the city, they still had Elise so they could make it in plenty of time.

"Oh Zuko, the city's amazing." Katara said in awe, but Zuko had become even more downhearted as he came closer to her, seeing the look on his face Katara tried to cheer him up, "I wish you could see it-", she went to say something but he cut her off before she could even say a word, "I have seen it, remember I lived there before, and now that part of my life is over and done with. Take Bashkim to Haru you're running out of time."

"We'll deliver it together, just like you said, come on Zuko we-"

"No you guys deliver it I can't go back there, I don't belong there anymore.", he said while thinking, _'Please don't make this any harder than it has to be.'_ and ended the conversation by walking away, with Momo flying behind him.

"If only could see how you belong in mine."

She turned and walked away from him as he had done to her, Aang and Toph didn't know what to do so they followed Katara. Zuko was on his way to Serpent's Pass and planed to make his way back to his cottage in Full Moon Bay. It had been a few days since he'd seen it and knew he would have to clean it and restock it but his mind kept going back to Katara, but he quickly dismissed them as soon as they came into his head. Momo took her perch on Zuko's shoulder and nuzzled her head to his cheek, she always knew when he was upset and knew just what to do to make him see sense or feel better.

'_Like every tree stands on it's own reaching for the sky I stand alone',_ Momo started chattering as she was telling him 'You're an idiot you know that? How could you let the best thing that ever happened to you walk away like that?', to which he said, "You don't get it, in Ba Sing Se she'd see me through everyone else's eye, a nobody, just a blind man who's not worth the time of day." Only Momo saw him shed the few tears that he did, she knew what to do to but couldn't find the means to tell him.

'_I share my world with no one else, all by myself. I stand alone.'_ He then stopped for a minute before carrying on. In his heart he wanted to go with Katara and the other two but he was afraid that Katara would end up finding someone better than him. So he cut the ties before it was too late but what he didn't know was that if was that it was past the point of no return which is what he was wanting. By Katara and the other two now were about halfway to the city and Toph decided to lighten the mood a bit by earthbending a small rock into a bangle bracelet which she gave to Katara.

"I would try to tell you to forget him, but I know that you needed him. He's an idiot for not seeing how special you are" she said.

"Yea you are really pretty. Who wouldn't want to be with a girl like you?" Aang added, but she was staring at the sword half listening to what they were saying until, "I'm going to get Zuko."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, but she suddenly lost feeling in her arms and legs. Two men grabbed her by her upper arm and the person she least wanted to see knelt down to lift up her face and smiled evilly at her and the voice said, "Why thank-you for brining me this, I've been looking everywhere for it." Ozai stood up and continued, " You've been trying my patience and that is very dangerous for you.", no one saw two young children approach quietly, and made no noise as they wanted to know what was going to happen to their friend so they could get help. They knew they weren't going to make it to the city in time so the only other choice was to convince Zuko that Katara needed his help which wasn't exactly a lie.

"12 years I've waited to own this sword and now it won't be leaving my sight, put her in the wagon. Make sure she can't escape again. Jee when Suki's part starts you will be in charge of the girl." Ozai then recited a spell that made the sword turn black and ugly, Bashkim was made and used for unification purposes only. Ozai's spell turned the blade from gold to onyx and it now only used the element of fire, Katara was shocked and began to feel drained. It was as if the spell was absorbing some of her energy to complete the transformation.

"Don't worry little one, I'll make sure Haru gets it back, or in the back. Throw her in the wagon."

With that said Katara was thrown into the wagon and was hugged to death by her mother. Suki couldn't help but get teary eyed and say, "You're safe thank the spirits I was so afraid I'd lost you too."

"Mama, I'm sorry I failed. Ozai's men ambushed me before I could do anything. I failed you and Papa, he would be unhappy with me."

"No, Little Kat, no you were brave, and I know that he's proud of you for keeping Bashkim safe. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Mama this is going to sound crazy, but Papa came to me a few nights ago."

"He did?"

Katara could only manage to nod not trusting her voice for fear of breaking down in front of her mother. She could only hope that Aang and Toph could reach the king in time without her. However they did something a little different, Aang quickly made a staff with which he could airbend the currents and get them to Zuko faster as they had to rescue Katara. Toph didn't like they flying since she couldn't see, but they managed to catch up to Zuko.

"Zuko you gotta come back with us we gotta big problem.", Aang said in a rush

"Yea it's big huge come on!" Toph added while trying to pull Zuko in the direction towards the city, but he shrugged her off.

"It's Katara, Ozai got her, it doesn't look good.", Aang continued panic rising a bit in his voice

"Yea someone managed to knock her down before she could even take a stance.", Toph said getting a little nervous. As soon as Zuko heard those words his heart froze. _'No not her, it's my fault, I left her. If I had been there I could have sensed him coming and warned her. I gotta go back, and fix this and tell her how I feel.'_ He couldn't help but think it was all his fault.

"Take us back we'll make a plan before we do anything rash. Whatever happens don't take on anyone bigger than you by yourself, alone you are two but together you are one. If you work as a team then you can be an unstoppable force.", he told them and they came up with a good plan and made their way back.

I lied, I thought it would have been finished but I guess it's not we'll have to wait and see if the next chapter is the last Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8 City Under Siege

Wow 10 Reviews this story is tied with _Everlasting Love_. I may possibly start on the sequel. I even have an idea for a _Hercules_ style its called _The Demigod_. Do not own ATLA own the is this plotline. This could possibly be the last chapter but don't hold me to it. Just because I'm the writer doesn't mean I can predict when the story's actually over. Come on people cut me some slack.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>** City Under Siege**

The band of wagoners had reached the city's entrance, and were making their way to the palace. Katara had been bound and gagged so she couldn't escape or talk, needless to say that she was upset about this would have been and understatement. So far the only good thing that came from this situation was that she was with her mother again, and as much as she hated for seeming like the little girl she was the day her father's body came home it was a relief to be near her mother again. She was partially glad Zuko didn't come along, she shuddered at the thought of what Ozai would do to him. It was better this way, he did have to worry about her getting in his way or slowing him down. He could do things at his own pace just like he wanted. As the neared the palace gates Katara noticed it started to get cloudy as tough it was going to rain. Azula followed in the air as she did the night she attempted to steal Bashkim, she was still angered at the fact that a mere water spirit was more skilled than she. She was practically raised on the battlefield the way her father trained her.

Ty Lee was in charge of watching Katara as she could block chiis which would slow her down in the attempt to escape. Katara knew she stood little to no chance of escape with Ty Lee around, so she decided to by herself some time. Suki was placed in the driver's seat of the carriage as she would be the key to gaining entrance to the city. She was not proud of what she was about to do but she had no other option now, when Katara ran away she knew she could stall as long as possible hoping and praying that Katara got to Ba Sing Se before she did so Haru was warned and could prepare. But now that Ozai had Katara prisoner again she had to follow his demands because Katara was being heavily guarded now so she wouldn't get away again. Even though she was a trained warrior Suki knew her odds at a successful overtake of Ozai and his men were slim to none and she knew Katara wasn't ready or finished with her training, and knew only the basics.

"Wagons approaching, sir." A lookout called to his superior

"Who is leading them, and how many are there?" the superior asked

"Not a word, and the girl keeps her head." Ozai said softly, Suki said nothing not trusting her own voice.

"Lady Suki sir with around five."

"Lower the gate she''s probably her for market day."

"Yes Sir."

The gate was lowered and the lookouts were completely clueless as to what was about to unfold. Suki clenched her mouth so as not to cry out 'it's a trap!' knowing that Ozai would keep his word as to what would happen to Katara should she speak up. Ozai smiled at the foolishness of the guards, they were incompetent fools to think that Suki would come for market day when she never left Omashu since her husbands death. But then again it could be possible that she would have eventually left Omashu, nothing was set in stone in regards to the future. But he did know one thing and that was that Haru was going to get what was coming to him toady and nothing could stop him. Everyone however was completely oblivious to the shadows that followed.

Using the clouds to their advantage the small group of three that were now flying over the city knew they had to hurry if they were going to reach the palace in time. However it didn't help that the glider they were using was made to hold one person and they were using it to carry three, and it wasn't made out of what it should have been to be sturdy enough but so far it managed to do the job. That was more than what they hoped for, the man with the dark hair was thinking of what to tell Katara that he was sorry and anything else that would make her forgive him. He really thought himself an idiot for letting her go off on her own at this point knowing that she was being followed with the hopes of being recaptured by said followers. Not only that but he knew that Ozai and his men were after the sword and Katara, but all he could think at the time was what she was going to think of him when they reached the city. He would never let himself forget that he pushed her away when she needed him the most, and swore to himself that he would make it up to her any chance he got.

Once the gate was lowered the band made its way inside, Ozai took in his surroundings and realized this was the first time he had set foot in Ba Sing Se in 12 years. He saw that there were new noble houses, meaning that some people got promotions he thought about the changes that would be made once he was king. He made sure that no one was able to recognize him but unfortunately things never go according to plan. The wheel hit a rock and jarred Jee and Katara took the distraction to her advantage. She took her leg and swiped it under Jee's leg which knocked her down, and out. Unfortunately there was nothing for her to untie her wrists so she had to wait until Suki was alone before she could do anything. Then she saw a small jug of water and somehow bended it into an ice blade to cut the ropes and ripped the gag off and made her way towards the wagons opening.

Meanwhile one of the palace guards entered the king's bedchambers and told Haru that Suki had paid them a surprise visit. Haru told the guard that he would receive her at the round table. The guard made his way down the stairs and noticed the citizens were watching the man in the Eel-Hound next to the band of wagoners. They seemed to be eyeing him cautiously as though he was someone who could not be trusted. He couldn't tell who it was but if the people were uneasy about him then there probably was something wrong about him. He had no real proof so all he could do at the moment was to sit back and let the events unfold for now. When he exited the main door he started to tell Suki what Haru told him to.

"Lady Suki King Haru-"

"Don't it's a trap!" Katara cried out while coming out from the back of the wagon. Ozai took this moment to strike and as he made his way to the castle calling out to his men to seal it off. And the city was swept into a panic, people were running everywhere and children were swept up by their family. Soldiers were taking defensive manuvers as well as attacks in order to try to keep the castle safe. However it wasn't enough to keep the intruders away, one of the guards made a comment, "Ozai has breeched the castle the King is still inside."

"Mama, I've got to go help Haru." Katara told Suki as she was heading to the palace

"Be careful, and I'll be fine." She called back

Katara made her way to the ramp that lead to the main hall temporarily, but was stopped as a fireball was shot in front of her. She looked to see Azula making her way towards her she quickly ducked out of the way and on the outer gate that surrounded the palace, and landed on her stomach. No sooner did she stand up but one of Ozai's men came at her with an ax swinging it left and right forcing her to back towards the edge. She stumbled then fell backwards, she closed her eyes as she fell but as she braced for the ground to catch her she noticed that her shoulders, and her lower legs felt warmer. Chancing a glance at her rescuer she cracked one eye open only to see

"Zuko, I can't believe you came back!", she pulled him into a quick hug which startled him.

"Of course I did, I'm just glad I wasn't too late and had a lucky catch. Aang go on ahead Toph if you would do the honors." He told them Aang nodded and opened his glider while Toph launched them up on the gate again. Aang made a quick swipe in the air which knocked all the men off and Toph quickly bended a small pit which they landed in.

"Sorry I'm late I hate playing referee.", he said, and pulled her into a hug that he was too startled to return earlier.

"They're not fighting each other.", she commented

"Yea I knocked some sense into them, not literally of course.", he replied chuckling at the end.

Haru made his way down the main stairs he was still a little weak from the attack on the palace a few days ago.

"Suki?" he called but he noticed a different figure in the room that was not female.

"She couldn't make it, she had other priorities." The voice said

"Ozai!"

"Pleased to see me.", he remarked and Haru took a defensive position as he didn't have Bashkim.

"Do you plan to earthbend against me? Well it won't work. A king would use a more noble attack, such as Bashkim.", he said proudly brandishing said sword.

"Where's Ozai?", Zuko asked as he could not sense him

"He's trapped Haru inside the palace there's no way in."

"This is bad, but I know a way under the tea shop.", he said remembering the secret passage but Azula appeared and was ready to fight them but Momo who was chattering behind Zuko, and Katara flew in the line of vision only to distract Azula long enough for the formers to make a run for it.

"Did you miss me little girl?", Momo said in a voice that was very familiar to Azula

"You can talk?"

"You miscalculated I not only can talk but I'm the one who stopped you from stealing Bashkim a few nights ago.", she said turning into Lady Mai.

"It's you!" Azula shouted and began to fight Lady Mai in the air as before. Zuko was leading Katara to a safe spot to jump, but Katara saw the opportunity first, spying a horse and cart with hay.

"Zuko give me your hand, and jump!", they jumped but Katara landed in the hay that occupied the cart while Zuko landed in the seat and they took off.

"Zuko what are you doing?"

"What does it look like driving."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Don't worry, hang on tight."

"Zuko, to your left.", she called out but he turned in the opposite direction instead

"Your _other_ left. Right, the **RIGHT!**"

"Look out!" they called out as they were flung from the horse and wagon into bags of flour

"Now was that so terrible?"

"Not commenting other than the next time **I'm** doing the driving."

"Fair enough."

Ozai slapped Haru hard enough that it sent him on the table while commenting, "So many memories in this room. It makes me sick. You once said everyone at this table was equal, well I have something else in mind. It's a little something called **Revenge**!"

After about five minutes of searching Zuko found the entrance and with some difficulty it opened, " These tunnels lead to the round table in the throne room."

"I can't see a thing." She said with a twinge of fear in her voice

"Don't worry I'll be your eyes.", he said taking her hand, he also had to tell her he was wrong, "Katara I'm sorry for walking away from you before if I didn't leave you none of this would have happened."

"Zuko you don't know what could have happened if you stayed with us. All that matters now is that you're here now."

"I could have sensed them, I knew he was after you and the sword, but all I could think of was…", he couldn't finish his sentence because he knew she was right, he was there now and he wouldn't make the mistake of leaving her alone again, it was bad enough she grew up without a father. He didn't know about Tahn and Katara would have told him if Suki had married.

Azula was gaining on Mai as the latter was still a little weak from their fight before the only thing that managed to stop the former was a wall of earth that suddenly appeared in front of her then a gust of wind sent her flying and gave Mai the opportunity to gain the advantage. Unfortunately Mai lost her balance and fell to the ground below but luckily for her Aang was able to catch her and set her on the wall Toph bent . leering

"Hey Twinkle-Toes lets show her how rough the earth can be."

"I couldn't agree more let's blow her away."

Aang and Toph then took over the fight for Lady Mai as she was too weak to continue. Suki meanwhile was attending to the wounded as best she could, but it wasn't enough as the rest of the healers were also attending to the wounded. She heard someone approach and looked up she saw one of Ozai's men sneering at her as though she lost. Ty Lee who was also tending to the wounded noticed Li and intervened turning his attention to her long enough to strike him with her chi blocking technique.

"Oops guess I hit the wrong person, this little brain of mine only tells me where the guys are not the target."

She kept blocking the men and defended Suki who made a mental note to ask about learning a few chi blocks to use in the near future. Zuko and Katara had just opened the secret door to the throne room and were amazed that Haru was able to hold his own given the condition he was in. Ozai however was still dominate in the fight but what he said really got to Katara and she figured out everything that happened that day 12 years ago.

"Getting rid of you is going to be more fun then getting rid of Sokka. He seemed like a pushover to me what do you think?"

"You may kill me but you'll never destroy the ideals and traditions of the Earth Kingdom." As Haru spoke Katara found a rope with which she could use to her advantage, Zuko having sensed where she was going said in a whisper, "Katara don't do it."

"Well that doesn't give me much to play with now does it", Ozai then threw a fireball at Haru who barely managed to avoid it. He swung the sword in the air, as he picked Haru up by his shirt and said in a loud clear voice, "Say 'Hello' to the new king."

"You're no king, you have nothing to merit yourself a man anymore." Haru replied strongly

"Then I must be a god." Ozai shouted as he threw Haru back on the table, Katara seeing the opening took advantage of it and turned Ozai's attention to herself.

"Ozai, maybe this will refresh your memory, _'I will not serve a __**Firebending Earth King'**_" she then swung in his direction extended her feet which sent them both through the window of the throne room. Zuko made his way as fast as could to Haru to help him to the nearest guard to get help, then turned and ran back to the throne room to help Katara.

Once they were sent through the window they both landed hard Katara on Ozai long enough to roll across him and stop as she got up he stood up and she saw a stone in the middle of the courtyard and was going to lead him to it. Ozai not suspecting anything followed her.

""You know you remind me of your father a little bit", they were halfway to the stone so she played along, "And since you want to be like him so much why don't I help you in seeing him again.", as Ozai went to strike Zuko's sword the Third Eye came up to meet Bashkim, luckily though the sheath didn't break. He grabbed Zuko by the shirt and tossed him aside which landed the later near Katara, and continued towards Katara who had now reached the stone. She helped Zuko up and whispered something to him, "Hold your ground until I tell you to move."

"Alright grab my sword when you do and use it as a defense only I'll provide the offense.", what nobody knew was the stone actually would hold Bashkim inside it until Haru would pull the sword, as this is where it was kept sometimes . Ozai was close enough that Zuko and Katara's plan would work he was just to power hungry to notice anything else going on at the time.

"This is most certainly my lucky day as I get two lives for the price of one." He leaned back a bit and when he made the slight movement forward Katara nudged Zuko to tell him be ready when Ozai made a more obvious lunge Katara pushed Zuko and he her so that they were both out of the way when he plunged Bashkim into the stone. Katara did as Zuko told her to do and Picked up the Third Eye ready to use it and Zuko drew his twin swords but the stone shook Ozai's body and sent jolts of energy through it that in a matter of two seconds but really was a minute his whole body disintegrated into nothing but dust and flew away on the breeze.

Haru found help and went to retrieve his sword as he'd been away from it far too long. Katara ran to Zuko and gave him a hug which he returned gladly they went off to find Suki who was at the palace doors, Katara and Suki hugged each other glad they were alive and Zuko met her mother whom he'd heard a lot about. With Ozai gone everyone set to finish rebuilding the city which took a few days as the earthbenders rebuilt the buildings as best they could. The women, and people who could not earthbend helped by providing food and drink when the earthbenders needed it. Ty Lee joined Haru's guard as a sort of secret weapon and bait when needed. Suki and Katara went back to Omashu to retrieve a dress for her to wear as Haru told them Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph were going to join the Dai Lee as a reward for saving Ba Sing Se and because they had earned it.

Katara's dress was white with a light blue that had a purple hue in it. She pulled her sides back into a bun. Zuko wore a simple light brown shirt with a dark brown vest over it and pants matching the shirt he left his hair down as it was too short to do much with it but he liked it that way. Aang wore a dark green shirt with light brown pants his tattoos proudly showing. Toph wore a simple white dress trimmed in green along the sleeves hem and trim around the neck. Suki wore a simple green dress with her hair down. Aang and Toph stood with Suki having already been through the ceremony. Zuko was already standing next to Haru, Katara was walking through the throne room to join the formers. When she walked past her mother and Aang, and Toph Suki called out to her, "Katara you're missing a few things." And proceeded to hand her a sword and shield, "They're your fathers but I know he'd want you to have them so their yours now."

Katara continued on her trek and stood next to Zuko. They knelt at the same time and Haru raised Bashkim which was flat side and announced in a loud clear voice, "I dub thee Sir Zuko," and touched the sword gently on his shoulder, " And I dub thee Lady Katara," he then turned and gently repeated the motion on Katara's shoulder, and continued, "Thank-you for saving Ba Sing Se, in doing so you have reminded us that the kingdom's strength is not based solely on the king, but on the strength of the people as well and from this day forward you will all sit as members of the Dai Li."

Everyone cheered and soon started to celebrate and dance around the throne room as though it were a ball. Suki found Tahn and was dancing with him, Aang and Toph were dancing, Haru and Ty Lee were dancing together. Katara took hold of Zuko's hand and soon they were dancing. Everyone was celebrating not only the defeat of Ozai but for peace settling in around the world.

"You now have everything you could ever want, you know that Zuko?" Katara said

"No I'm still missing one thing." Zuko replied slyly

"Really what's miss-" the rest of Katara's sentence was cut off as Zuko planted his lips on hers gently and lovingly. Suki smiled at the sight, and wished Sokka could see his two prodigies together. Little did she know that he saw it all from the spirit world and was pleased he whispered to Suki not knowing if she could hear or not but had to tell her anyway, _'.My dear I will be watching over you two until we can be together again.'_

Bumi watched the party which was now in full swing, noticed that Momo had disappeared he followed the trail which lead to Lake Laogai. He approached the shoreline just in time to see Mai take her place.

"Leaving us so early my lady.", he asked with a small smile

"The boy no longer needs me, he has a new set of eyes to look out for him, and she will take better care of him than I did. I taught him to survive she'll teach him how to live and love.", she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Bumi gave her a reassuring hug before she departed to her watery home. That night Suki, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph, returned to Omashu, where Aang, and Toph stayed to help Suki when they were not summoned. Katara and Zuko stayed for a few weeks then they decided to travel the Earth Kingdom for awhile, where in the town of Gaoling Zuko proposed to Katara. Seven months later they were married.

Suki eventually remarried a man called Lee Katara was happy for he mother finding happiness again but still referred Tahn as her stepfather as he was in her life longer than Lee was, but she still called Lee her stepfather as well. Toph and Aang stayed with Suki and Lee after Katara and Zuko moved to Gaoling, and were happy there as they had a family. Haru changed the meetings as he felt they needed to meet more than once a year but also made it not required except at least twice coming to Ba Sing Se. He also made sure to keep an eye on his agents so that if they started to show signs of Ozai's actions they were relieved of duty and if they continued they were imprisoned in Lake Laogai. Peace reigned throughout the world and everyone lived life to the fullest.

* * *

><p>Happy endings to all, And to all … good reviews please.<p> 


End file.
